Minecraft Adventures: Benders Saga (Part 20)
Author`s note: This is ''MY (O(l)ympianSword`s) '' version of the legend of Herobrine. Summary The benders are starting to see things clearer. Now, they find out how everything began... Chapter 20: The Legend of Herobrine "At the very beginning, there was only the night. Pure nothing. But then, three bolts struck and three creature emerged, namely Notch, Steve and Herobrine. Notch was born as a deity with godlike powers, while Steve and Herobrine were born as mortals. Notch used his ancient powers to create the first world, which later was inhabited by Steve. Later, which was in Mortal Time a month, they traveled to a shrine for the three they had built. Humans already inhabited the world, but it was night and everyone was at their villages. All of a sudden, Notch has collapsed and attacked Steve and Herobrine. Steve managed to stop himself from the fall into lava, but Herobrine fell in and screamed in pain. As he was dying, a black energy left Notches body and flooded into Herobrine, resulting into a transformation." "So, Herobrine was originally human." Daniel scorned. "And, what is this black energy what flew from Notch into Herobrine?" Alyssa asked. "It doesn`t say here. Anyway, I`ll keep reading..." Will replied... "A dark energy burst destroyed the shrine and Notch and Steve saw Herobrine rising up: his clothes burnt, teared apart, Herobrine himself had glowing white eyes and howled with a ghostly voice: "Brother, this is what you turned me into! Why couldn`t I live as a normal human? Why? But if I can`t live, you shall not either. I will defeat you one day and pay back what you have done to me." These words shattered the bond between Notch and Herobrine." "After this scary episode, the brothers split ways. Notch created a dimension named the Aether and decided to watch over humanity from there. Steve retreated into the human world and lived a normal life. Herobrine got imprisoned into another dimension Notch created, the Nether, but he sent a corrupt human he named Professor Mortimer after Steve, to warn Notch of his power. Steve defeated Professor Mortimer by sacrificing himself, but due to a potion, Steve got torn apart himself. The good Steve became Steve of Minecraftia, the evil side became his arch nemesis, the Old Man. After Steve killed the Old Man and spent time in jail, he left the realm of Minecraftia and travelled through the human world with an artifact he created, The Sword of Humanity. Unlike other humans, Steve could respawn limited times, what allows him to return to the living. He lived a millennia, but eventually, he died." Meanwhile, Herobrine and Notch had created their respective weapons, the Soul Sickle and the Holy Hammer. They also created themselves armor, made of Scourge and Rholn skin respectively. Then, they started to fiercely battle each other. When Notch won, hundred years of peace were announced. If Herobrine won, hundred years of darkness came to humanity. 1000 years in the past, Notch and Herobrine both seemed to have retired or maybe they disappeared. Nothing more is known, except the appearances of two creatures who are supposed to help retain balance. Notchflame and Herochrome." "So, let me get this straight. Herobrine got killed by Notch, gained godly powers and wants payback for his death." Daniel tried to put everything. "Not godly. But his powers are equal to Notches." Will answered. "Wait a minute, does this mean the one we have to fight is Herobrine?" Mary seemed startled. "And Herochrome." Daniel said. "But I think I got everything. The flaming angel is Notchflame, Herochromes contrary part with fire powers, angel wings and under Notch`s command. Also, this story states Herobrine wasn`t evil from the beginning, morely he got corrupted, or maybe possessed, and was driven insane by vengeance. Also, they have drastically changed in their appearances." He pointed at the drawing showing Notch and Herobrine in king clothing with armor over it, Herobrine with his scythe and Notch with his hammer. Alyssa nodded and then stated: "But it is clear what we have to do. Find the shards, get to Notch, travel to the Nether and defeat Herobrine." "That`s it in a nutshell." Mary muttered. "Now that you see clear, benders, I shall guide you" a voice mourned all of a sudden. "What?" Will looked up from the book. "I wanted you to learn about everything before you can find me, the Wind Shard. Go to the underground of the Cryo Castle and defeat its dragon. It guards the Wind Shard." "I didn`t even know dragons exist today." Will appeared confused. I will wait for you, Wind Bender..." and a wind blew through the library. "So, we have to go beneath the castle and kill a dragon." Daniel didn`t seem excited. "It would seem so." Alyssa took her spear and threw it over her back. Will and Mary were silent, but they left the bibliotheque and went to retrieve the third shard... Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions Category:OlympianSword`s Fanfictions